


Velvet.

by Icecreamislovexxxx



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Mystic messenger jumin
Genre: F/M, High School, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecreamislovexxxx/pseuds/Icecreamislovexxxx
Summary: Jumin Han is one of the most popular guys in Hill High School. What happens when he starts to notice the isolated, boring girl MC ?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*Thump*

The loud noise startled her. Timidly she looked up to her next seat. He didn't say a word or gave her any glance but just simply sat next to her. 

Wait. What was happening? Was someone sitting beside her? Her? 

She had gotten into Hill High school, one of the biggest and most expensive schools in Seoul. All her hopes of making friends and enjoying her school life ended when everyone came to know she was a 'merit' student who was 'poor' and didn't have rich parents. From then on, the desk beside her only has spiders sitting on it. 

And on top of it, it was Jumin Han? the most popular guy in school?

The class started as usual. She didn't speak a word and nor did he. The puzzling thing was him sitting next to her. It didn't make sense at all. 

The lecture started with professor Luciel ranting on about the negatives of engaging in dangerous activities like hacking. For some reason, she was nervous. Not because she was sitting beside the most popular guy in school but because finally after months she had a chance to make a friend.

It was break time and for once, she didn't feel like studying. Instead, she took out her origami sheets and played with them. 'Hmm, a swan?or a house?' she thought as she started flipping the sheets. 

"Wow, what's that?" a rich velvety voice questioned. 

She looked up to see gray eyes staring at her. His eyes looked silver because of the sunlight. They were filled with curiosity and wonder. 

"Oh, this? this is..um..or...origami! see, here is a dog, a cat, a fish." she said as she showed him her various designs. 

That was the first time she ever looked at him in the eye. 

"My, I've never seen anything like this before." He said as he started studying the simple pieces with great detail. 

"It's traditional Japanese art. It's quite complicated actually but it becomes easy with practice."

"Have you been doing this since a long time?" he asked curiously.

"Me? oh no! no! this is just a small pastime I've recently discovered." she said as she moved her hands frantically making him chuckle.

"It seems fun." he said, his eyes resting on her golden ones.

"Haha..I guess so.," she said as she looked at him innocently. "Would you like to learn how to make them?"

"Sure," he said as he smiled at her.

\------------------------

"What is wrong with Jumin?" Sarah said as she got up from her seat unable to see her precious Jumin talking to some low-class girl. 

Sarah Choi was the most popular, gorgeous and loved girl of the school. Of course half of the praise was fake and in reality, she was just a bitch. She spends half of her time faking her good attitude and the rest about how she and Jumin would make the best couple.

"Why the hell is he talking to that poor brat? She must have bothered him till he spoke to her ugh that bitch." Sarah stated annoyed.

"He's smiling, shouldn't you do something?" her friend asked.

"He's just being generous. My Jumin is so kind that at times he gives a chance to poor girls like her to speak to someone as godly as him. But that bitch, how dare she speak to my Jumin or even sit beside him. Let's show her where she belongs." she uttered while her best friends agreed. 

\----------------------

Professor Luciel's class had ended and now it was time for professor Zen's acting class.

It was 2 pm now. The sun was shining brightly and it was a warm weather.The students started moving from one room to another. MC gathered her books and went out of the classroom.Sarah smirked as she followed behind MC and then pushed MC with force. 

"Ouch." MC hissed in pain as she fell. 

"Oppsey tipsy, now-now aren't you a clumsy ass?" Sarah laughed as she went away.

Not dwelling much on it, she got up and went to the washroom to clean the blood on her knee.

Luckily the wound was very small. MC wasn't surprised, after all, she was an extremely clumsy person. She had a habit of falling over the tiniest things and often losing her balance. She took the towel and wrapped it around her knee. It would do for the time being.

*Splash*

"W..what?" Mc shrieked as she found herself wet from top to bottom. 

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you." the girl smirked as she went away putting the bucket beside the closet of the cleaning room.

Fortunately, nothing else happened that day. MC sighed in relief as she went home. She felt happy despite all the accidents that happened today. At least, she had a friend now.  
\---------------------------------------


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

Chapter 2 

'Maybe you were there or maybe you were just an illusion'

"There you go ma'am, thank you so much," MC said as she smiled and took the money.

It had been a hectic day. After school, she had to do her numerous part-time jobs. First, she went to deliver the noodles on her bicycle, babysit small babies and now here she was working at Burger King. 

Usually, the restaurant wasn't crowded but today seemed to be an exception. It was rush hour and it certainly didn't improve her situation. 

"Excuse me!" someone called and immediately she rushed to take their order.

"Hello sir, welcome! what would you like to have?" she said as she took out her notebook and pen.

"Three large burgers with fries and coke and Sarah what would you have?" 

MC looked up to see her classmates. There was V, Sarah, Yoosung and....Jumin.

V was another one of the most popular guys among girls. He was a man of few words but he was known for his generosity. He was known for his musical sense.He loved playing the violin and MC had always admired him for his kindness.

Yoosung, on the other hand, was a member of the Barista Club. He made excellent coffee and loved talking. He had a huge crush on Rika. Despite his knowledge and intelligence, he wasn't so nice to people.

"Hi, Jumin!" MC said cheerfully as she saw him.

Jumin looked up from the menu and his eyes locked with hers. Not realizing it himself he smiled at her.

"Jumin, do you know her?" Sarah asked sarcastically despite knowing the whole situation while giving her looks.

"Hey, wait don't you go to our school only? I think I've seen you somewhere. Do you work here?" Yoosung said mockingly as he scanned her from top to bottom.

"Um..No, I don't," Jumin said as he tore away his eyes from MC looking down.

"Haha, this girl must be imagining things, what makes you think that a low life like you will be known by someone like Jumin?" Sarah cooed as she wrapped her arm around Jumin's.

MC looked at Jumin but he looked away from her. He knew her, didn't he? she was the one who taught him origami right? he was the one who sat next to her no?

"Very well sir. I'm sorry, I must've mistaken you for someone else," she said as she bowed her head in apology and walked away.

MC couldn't understand his behavior. He seemed to be so nice earlier and now he denied knowing her existence. Maybe it was her fault she thought he was her friend, maybe all the rich kids were like that only. They just looked down upon people and made fun of them. Maybe Jumin was also one of them.

"Here's your order sir." she said as she put the burgers on the table.

"What crap is this?!" Sarah screamed as she took a bite. MC looked up confused. "Yuck, this is what you serve? disgusting," she said as she angrily threw the coke on MC.

Silence echoed the walls of the restaurant. All the people were staring and talking about the commotion. The manager came running apologizing.

"Don't you know how pathetic your waitress is? she can't even do one thing properly! bloody idiot." She said as she pushed MC down on the floor.

"ENOUGH SARAH!" everyone turned around to see Jumin standing and rushing towards MC's side.

He tried to pick her up but she shoved away his hands. "It's okay, I don't need your help."

"What's all this commotion?" Saeran demanded as he came and immediately scooped MC in his arms. "Manager Hyung, instead of blaming it on our staff who's not at fault ask these spoilt brats to stop coming here." he finished as he took her away.  
\----------------------

"Are you okay MC?" Saeran asked his voice full of agony.

"Ya, thanks a lot, Saeran. I was saved today all thanks to you. You're my savior!" she smiled.

"Those bloody spoilt kids. Well, thanks won't do, treat me to ramen later," he said as he winked at her.

"Yes sir, done," MC said as she saluted him and both of them burst out laughing.  
\--------------  
Jumin had never felt so pathetic in his life. He couldn't understand why he denied knowing her, why he didn't stop his friends and why he didn't save her from Sarah. She had been so nice to him, he even used her cat origami as a keychain for his pouch. It was so strange, he had never really bothered about people but suddenly he was confused with himself. But most of all, he felt angry when he saw that red haired boy carrying her away while she denied him. 

It was complete silence after she had left with that boy. Angrily he took his bag and stormed out of the place.

\---------------------

The next day was uneventful and so was the day after. He had decided to apologize to her for his rude behavior. He kept waiting for her but she didn't turn up. It made him more angry and worried. Was she okay? was she hurt? dammit, what!

Finally, on the third day, he saw her.He immediately took his usual seat and waited. Truth to be told, it was him who had hijacked her seat. He waited but the seat next to him never moved. Perplexed he turned around and saw her sitting on the last bench of the class.

It was 1 pm now and time for the P.E. class. It was the only class Jumin really loved. Students started running here and there, changing into P.E. uniforms, wearing shoes and taking our their sports gears.

\---------------------------  
MC kept sleeping not bothered and soon she was left alone in the classroom in the dark. 

Whatever happened didn't bother her. But ya, maybe somewhere she did feel a bit sad that Jumin was also one of those spoilt personalities but it shouldn't matter. She barely knew him and it wasn't as if she cared about him or anything. She would leave him alone and continue with her life. 

*RING RING*

She woke up to the sound of the bell ringing. What time was it? it had been a long time since she had such a soundless sleep."It was a good sleep" she yawned as she stretched her arms and the very next moment her heart dropped a beat.

It was Jumin. He was sleeping. Sitting on the bench in front of her, he was sleeping on her desk. No wonder she thought she couldn't move her head so easily. But why was he here? with her? 

He looked so innocent as he slept. She couldn't help but caress his soft, silky hair.

What was she going to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Wohoo!
> 
> First ever MM fan fiction! And well I'm a Jumin trash lol :')
> 
> Hope you guys like it! <3


End file.
